


Under the kilt

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kilts, Yoga, at my local gym, for real, it exists - Freeform, kilted yoga, never have I been more motivated ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “God,” she moaned with a hard swallow. “Jon, I, I can’t!”“Yes, you can,” he growled, adding a second finger as he removed his mouth to talk. “I’ve thought of nothing but this for weeks Sansa. Do you know how hard I’ve been in those classes, seeing you bend every which way? And when you do the downward dog, gods, it’s taken all ounce of control not to fuck you right there in front of everyone!”For Jonsa week Day 6 - Lust





	Under the kilt

**Author's Note:**

> Late again lol. The last two will be done by tomorrow, I just had stuff happen this week when I was still trying to finish the last 3 prompts I had.

_I wondered why you had suddenly become obsessed with yoga!_

Margaery followed her message with a photo of the book cover she had taken a snap of – showing the local yoga instructor in his lovely kilt. Sansa rolled her eyes, even as she felt her entire face flush.

Okay, so Jon Snow was ridiculously attractive with that dark hair and a face just asking to be sat on. And when he did his classes in his kilt, as his book _Kilted Yoga_ advertised, he became ten times hotter in Sansa’s eyes. She had gone through so many packets of batteries for her faithful vibrator since starting his classes.

But she didn’t sign up to that class with the intention of ogling him at all. Although, the eye-candy certainly helped, if she was being honest. But, she had genuinely wanted to try the class and well, she was enjoying it for innocent reasons too. Just…Jon Snow in a kilt may also keep her interested.

Margaery was absolutely wrong. She went to the class to get fit, not to stare at Jon Snow’s magnificent, crafted-from-the-Gods, body. Although, when it was right there, what was a girl to do really? It wasn’t like she was going to be unprofessional and shag him in the changing rooms! She was just admiring the view.

Still, it made her prickle with jealousy to see Margaery smirking at her outside the door to the gym, her perfectly slender body shown off in tight gym clothes.

“He’s single,” the woman shrugged innocently, though her smirk was anything but. “I checked his Facebook.”

Sansa glared at her all the way to the locker room and continued to do so as they entered the hall where the class was taking place.

Jon beamed at her, the kilt swirling around his knees as he turned around to face her, the defined muscles of his arm rippling beneath the plain black t-shirt he was wearing.

“Hello Sansa,” he greeted. “Brought a friend today?”

Sansa forced a fake smile, using every ounce of strength to not side-eye Margaery. They weren’t friends as such, more colleagues at the same Office who often shared a laugh over drinks on a Friday night.

“Margaery,” the brunette purred, outstretching a beautifully manicured hand towards Jon and Sansa gave in and glared at the woman.

“Welcome,” Jon said, taking the hand offered. His gaze flickered back to Sansa briefly as he let go and Sansa raised her eyebrows when he did an awkward nod and quickly turned to walk away to the front of the class.

“Well,” Margaery huffed, her eyes still firmly on the movement of Jon’s kilt swaying as he walked. “You could have said!”

“What?” Sansa snapped, her own eyes following the length of Jon’s arms as he stretched them over his head.

“That he’s into you. Honestly Sansa. Girlfriends don’t lead each other on!”

“He’s not into me!” Sansa hissed, even as her tummy flipped at the thought. Why would Jon be interested in _her_?

“Oh honey. He was totally glancing at your wolf bits while you were busy glaring at me,” Margaery sniggered, nudging her shoulder and tilting her head towards the wolf on Sansa’s gym shirt, the majority of which was stretching across her chest.

“You should ask for personal lessons!” Margaery continued to whisper as they grabbed a mat and rolled it across the floor.

“Stop it,” Sansa muttered as Jon turned back around to face the class, his eyes catching hers for a brief second before Sansa ducked her gaze in embarrassment.

“Silly,” Margaery admonished. A face like that is begging to be sat on. And if you don’t make a move, someone else will.”

***

Turned out that a few hours later, Sansa’s reservations about hooking up with Jon were starting to falter.

It was her sister-in-law’s birthday and so she, Jeyne, Robb and a few of Jeyne’s friends were at the local pub for drinks. And Sansa knew that it spoke volumes to how desperate she was to get beneath Jon’s kilt when she was openly ogling him at the bar, in front of her increasingly disturbed brother. Although Jon wasn’t wearing his kilt here, thankfully because despite being relatively sober, she would still be clambering over the tables to get to him. Somehow, he looked just as delectable in his skinny jeans and black knit sweater.

_Those glasses. Gods, if he wore them to class too then I’d just be a puddle for the whole hour._

As if she wasn’t already such!

“For the love of God, Sansa!” Robb barked. “Christ, there isn’t enough drink in here for me to see you looking at someone like _that_!”

“Oh hush,” Jeyne quipped, sparing her husband a glance as she halted her conversation with her sister. “I seem to remember that _you_ didn’t have much self-control either darling.”

“That’s, well, see now…”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you have a good point dear,” she patted his hand and gave him a sweet smile. “But Sansa is a grown woman and has needs like everyone else.”

Sansa managed a grin as Robb spluttered at the back of his wife’s head, Jeyne having resumed her conversation without a second look. But then she found herself glancing at Jon again. And this time, she found herself meeting his eyes.

He smiled at her, his hand lifting into a little wave in greeting and Sansa felt like her own wave was probably an idiotic, love-struck teenager, type but when he continued to look at her with that soft gaze, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Maybe Margaery was right. He _was_ continuing to look at her while his friend was talking after all.

_Fuck it._

_Or rather, fuck him!_

“Sansa,” Robb spluttered as she downed her drink and slide out of her seat. “What are you doing?” He whirled around to Jeyne. “What is she doing?”

Jeyne glanced over the top of the chairs in the direction of Jon and shrugged. “Going over to mister dark and handsome, I’d wager.”

“He’s not that handsome,” Robb grumbled, glaring towards Jon again.

“Of course not, dear.”

“I’m a big girl, Robb,” Sansa commented, grinning when his scowl deepened. “I’m just going to say hi.”

Jon’s friend seemed to realise that she was the one with Jon’s attention, offering her a gracious smile as he shifted back in defeat. Jon barely even noticed, his smile making his eyes crinkle as she finally stopped before him.

“Hey,” he greeted, placing his glass down on the bar.

“Hi,” she breathed, twirling a lock of hair nervously. “So, um…I….”

She huffed, glancing to the side as though some eloquent thought would rise from behind the bar. But she refused to go for the small-talk option and as her eyes flitted down to his skinny jeans, her brain seemed to decide on another point of conversation.

“No kilt tonight?” she asked, her eyes seemingly unable to stop looking at his crotch.

“Nah,” he chuckled, making her gaze dart back up to meet his, the smug gleam in his eyes making her flush. “That’s just for the class sweetheart.”

“The gym has been a lot busier since your class started,” she agreed. “It’s always good working with a nice view.”

“I’d agree with that. I don’t get a bad view either sometimes.”

His voice was deep and sultry and Sansa wanted to hear him use that voice to whisper filthy things in her ear as he fucked her. From the way Jon was looking at her now, his eyes flickering down to the subtle rise and fall of her chest, his tongue swiping those full lips as he looked back at her face, she figured he wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea.

“Of course,” she whispered, stepping closer until she was pressed against his side. “The appeal of the kilt is the thought of what’s underneath. Honestly, it’s distracted me quite a bit from the classes.”

Jon’s breath was warm against her ear, her whole body melting into his arms.

“How about you show me all you’ve learned in my classes back at mine?”

***

Sansa’s experience with orgasms from others was limited. Her first boyfriend had been a brute, her second a cheater, and her third, while sweet and kind, had only been a summer affair. He had been good, he had been the first to ever give her an orgasm during sex.

But she had never had the guts to ask him to try this, her lack of confidence from the treatment of her exes had still been prominent in her mind at the time. It had taken her years to get over it, moving back to Scotland and focussing on her studies instead of a love life.

But now, her hands scrambled against the headboard as he pulled her underwear to the side, his fingers swiping up gently before she felt the tickle of his beard against her thighs and all she could do was gasp and moan as his fingers was replaced with his tongue.

For her lack of experience, Jon was building her up quickly, his fingers curling into the band of her panties and yanking them down her thighs.

“I…I want to, _ooh_ , _Jon_!”

“What do you want sweetheart?” he asked against her clit, making her wail pitifully against the sharp pleasure shooting through her gut.

When he stopped, she gasped with indignation, glaring down at him. His smirk only irritated her more, as he flipped them around and his lips were at her neck rather than between her legs.

“Your mouth is in the wrong place,” she muttered, squirming in annoyance, despite the pleasure still running through her as he nipped at her pulse.

“Alright,” he quipped, retreating down to the end of the bed. He tugged at her feet, dragging her across the covers and lifting them over his shoulders, her entire bottom half lifted off of the bed as he returned his mouth between her legs.

“Test time,” he mumbled against her and Sansa felt his smirk too.

But any thought or even ability to say something in response left her mind as his tongue started a possessive path up her slit and began sliding over her clit.

Her hands curled into the covers, giving her leverage to grind herself against his delicious mouth. Jon moaned as her hips canted up, his own hands sliding over her hips and around to cup her ass, pulling her more insistently against his face.

“You’re close,” he whispered, pressing a teasing finger against her entrance, the mere feel of it making Sansa whine pathetically with want. “Let go Sansa, I’ve got you!”

His finger was thick inside of her, her desperate cunt gripping around it. It had been so long since she had had a real man inside of her and her body was overwhelmed with excitement.

Her climax washed over her in a blur of white and a mantra of Jon’s name. Yet, as she came back down, she realised he was still there, kissing her clit gently and his finger still fucking her gently.

“God,” she moaned with a hard swallow. “Jon, I, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can,” he growled, adding a second finger as he removed his mouth to talk. “I’ve thought of nothing but this for weeks Sansa. Do you know how hard I’ve been in those classes, seeing you bend every which way? And when you do the downward dog, gods, it’s taken all ounce of control not to fuck you right there in front of everyone!”

“I guess, _urgh_ , the kilt, _mmm,_ helps to hi- _ah_ -de the erection,” she moaned, her face on fire from his words and the desperate desire flooding her veins. She opened her eyes, smirking up at him. “Maybe now, I’ll, _ahh,_ get un-urgh-der it and suck you off, _mmm_!”

“You can do whatever you want to me sweetheart,” he promised right before his tongue returned to her.

Her second peak was gentler but stole her breath regardless and left her boneless and grinning with dopey satisfaction. She hummed softly, turning her head submissively as Jon nuzzled at her neck again, the faint sound of things knocking together reaching her ears.

It was the only warning she got before he was pulling on her legs, sliding them over his hips before pushing them back towards her chest. Sansa flushed as her body was folded over, completely at his mercy as his hungry gaze roamed down her body and onto her swollen sex.

His arms held her in place as he fumbled with the condom, growling as the packet kept slipping out of his eager grasp. Sansa started to giggle, even as he eventually managed to roll the damn thing over his cock.

And then he was nudging against her, her laughter dying with a strangled groan as he filled her. From what she had seen, he had a decent cock, but in this position, she felt fuller than she ever had before.

His thrusts were shallow as he started to move, his hands cradling her head as the movement started to shift her up towards his headboard. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he started to get lost in the feeling of being wrapped in her tight heat.

Sansa stretched her arms up for leverage as she pulled her knees up further. Jon’s eyes opened, wide and dark and his thrusts stopped as she shifted her legs to lie over his shoulder, a triumphant smirk on her lips as he gave a strangled gasp.

“Do I pass the class sir?” she teased, her sentence cut off with a gasp as he started to move again, his body rubbing against her clit just perfectly.

“A- _aah_ -bsolutetly,” he growled, his head ducking down to take an erect nipple between his teeth.

“ _Jon_!” she whined, her pleasure swirling in her tummy, her mouth falling open as her appreciative moans and sighs echoed around them.

“Fuck,” Jon gasped, his movements becoming more erratic. “That’s it baby, that’s it.”

Her nails dug into his shoulder, her legs tensing around his head as she gave into her pleasure. Jon groaned again, pulling her legs down again to wrap around his hips. He reached for her own, pulling her down over his cock as his thumb started to strum her clit, making up for the absence of his body.

“God, Jesus, _fuck_!” Sansa cried, her back arching as she was hurtled into another climax, this time, taking Jon with her.

As they panted for breath, Sansa started giggling to herself again, shaking her head when Jon looked up at her in confusion.

“I’m going to have to stop coming to your class,” she said. “Now that I know what’s under the kilt, I don’t think I could control myself.”

Jon grinned. “I fail to see a problem!”


End file.
